


Snowfall.

by sentencefragments



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentencefragments/pseuds/sentencefragments
Summary: With her car stuck in the snow and the only thing slightly warm her best friend's wedding dress in her backseat, Felicity chooses  to take a leap of faith and venture into the snowstorm to find some help. or at least shelter. She slips and tumbles into a deep ditch. Lucky for her, someone finds her and carries her to his cabin and crackling fireplace.





	1. Dashing Through The Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [outfits](http://www.polyvore.com/snowfall_chapter_one/set?id=213772599)

There she was. Lost, alone and freezing. This was supposed to be just a short trip up the mountain to bring Iris her wedding dress. Why oh why had her best friend insisted on a Christmas wedding at a mountain lodge? It would make pretty pictures, but at what price. And why the hell had she offered to bring it up to the venue, anyway? Because she was a good friend, of course, Felicity thought to herself. She was a good friend for doing this, but god damnit this was not what she had expected the small favor to her best friend to turn into. Felicity had not expected nor intended to get her mini cooper stuck in the snow on a private road. The gps on her phone had been wonky, the reception fading the further she drove, which was why she had ended up there in the first place. She was supposed to be home in front of her TV with a hot cup of cocoa by now. But here she was wearing just her workout clothes, not at all decked out or prepared for a trek through the snowstorm currently coming down from the heavens above.

With no reception, no food and no warm clothes, she didn’t know what to do. She rested her head on the steering wheel, taking slow breaths. She was shivering, her breath forming clouds. Glancing over her shoulder at the wedding dress in the backseat. Stupid ugly powder puff.

“So? What do you think?” Iris asked from behind her as Felicity was looking around the opulently decorated bridal salon. So much gold, so much white and so much sparkle. It almost hurt her eyes.

Felicity turned around on her heel to look at her best friend in her wedding dress for the first time. It was… well, something…

“Oh, Iris…” She started, unsure of what to say. “You look…”

“Like meringue exploded.” Iris exclaimed, look of horror on her face. “I’m a giant powder puff!” She cried out, covering her mouth with her hands

Felicity hurried over to her, tugging at the dress in an attempt to make it look no so… so much. “It’s not that bad, we can make it work.”

“All the women in Barry’s family have worn it, and I am going to wear it!” Iris demanded, stomping her foot on the little podium. She was determined to wear it, that was obvious.

Felicity chuckled. “Okay, okay bridezilla, we’ll make sure you look beautiful on your big day.”

“It’s a beautiful love tradition.” Iris muttered. Felicity wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince, her or herself.

Iris huffed, -frack she must’ve said that out loud- but ignored Felicity’s comment. “My cousin has been asking about you.”

Felicity made a face. “The weatherman? Forecast says cloudy with a chance of rain, no thanks.”

“Okay, fair point. What about Ray? You two still..” Iris didn’t even get to finish her sentence that’s how quickly Felicity veto’d that possible date to the wedding.

“No, no way. That did not end well, I’m not going there again.” Felicity shook her head. “Besides, I’m married to my job and we're very happy together.” She shrugged with a cheeky smirk.

Iris groaned and rolled her eyes. “I don’t know why you still work at Queen Consolidated, they greatly underappreciate your great mind. You’re an MIT graduate for Pete’s sake.”

Once again, Felicity shrugged. “Well, it pays the bills, plus there aren’t really any exiting IT-jobs on the market anyway.”

“I’m a journalist, don’t talk to me about lack of job opportunities, Smoak.” Iris shook her head.

Felicity gave up on attempting to make her best friend look better in the horrible dress, it was no use. It was the dress that was ugly, definitely not Iris. Somehow Iris still looked amazing in that 80’s cake topper.

“Oh no! A smudge! No, no, no!” Iris cried out in horror.

That’s when, after Iris’ major freak-out over her schedule –she did not have time to pick up the dress again- Felicity had promised to pick up the dress after her spin class and vowed to keep it safe. Look at her now.

Sorry Iris, it might be a love tradition, but this was for survival.

Getting out of the car, she pulled open the back door and pulled out the dress, teeth clattering while she tried to pull it on. It took a few tries, she got stuck in the poofy sleeves and the skirt was so large she almost tripped over it. With a sigh, she locked her car and followed the private road in an attempt to find someone, anyone who could help her get to the . Or at least give her some shelter.

The road was slippery, she’d been walking for a while and semi-managed to stay on her feet. She was so cold, arms clasped around herself to preserve warmth as best as she could. She thought she heard a dog barking in the distance and turned around a little too quickly. She slipped, headfirst into the ditch. She yelped as she tumbled down the hill. She hit her head as he rolled down and everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Muted footsteps in the snow took him further into the woods. The downfall crunched under his boots with each step he took. Hunter ran around the forest chasing his own tail, catching snowflakes with his mouth. Oliver picked up a few pieces of wood that would do well in the fireplace when it became unusually quiet around him. Hunter’s happy barking was gone and the dog had disappeared from sight. Oliver squinted, peering into the distance, but the heavy snowfall prevented him from looking very far. With a huff, he took the wood cuttings under his arm and followed the German Shepard’s paw prints further into the forest.

“Hunter!” He called out. “C’mere boy!”

No sign of the dog and Oliver started to get worried but continued on his trek through the snow.

Relief washed over him when Hunter came sprinting over, barking up at him before running back in the direction he had come from. Oliver frowned, dropped his firewood and ran after his dog.

He came to a halt in a little clearing where Hunter was sniffling around something in the snow. When he stepped closer, he saw her, a blonde girl in a wedding dress lying in the snow. She couldn’t have been there for too long because the downfall barely covered her, but she was unconscious and there was no doubt she was probably freezing.

Without a second thought, Oliver walked over to the snow bride and checked her pulse. She was still alive, but hypothermia was a real concern. He picked her up, ironically, bridal style and carried her back to his cabin. To warmth and safety.

 

* * *

 

Slowly, she drifted back into consciousness. It wasn’t like she expected, cold and dark. Instead she was warm and lying on something soft. It was nice. As the fuzziness wore off, she carefully opened her eyes. What greeted her was even more unexpected. A beautiful stranger smiling down at her surrounded by a halo like an angel. Wait, was she dead?

Mr. Handsome chuckled. “No, you’re not dead, fortunately for me, because your body in my cabin would’ve been really hard to explain to the cops.”

She smiled. “He’s funny, too.” He smiled back at her. “Hi.” She murmured.

“You nearly died in a snowstorm and all you got is hi?” Mr. Handsome said.

He helped her sit up and that’s when she first got a good look at him. He was not a stranger, at all. She knew him. He didn’t know her, but she definitely knew him. She worked for his family company. The prodigal son who refused the Chief executive position when his father passed away in favor of… well she wasn’t sure what he was up to these days but his family was famous. Really famous. And filthy rich. Felicity swallowed hard.

When he looked at her with confusion on his face she realized that her little epiphany didn’t go unnoticed.

“I’m sorry what did you just say?”

He let out an amused scoff. “I said, judging by your outfit and lack of groom, you don’t seem to be having a great day.” He said, gesturing at Iris’ torn up and stained love tradition.

“Oh frack, Iris is going to kill me.” Felicity muttered. “Thankfully, not my dress. Or maybe that’s even weirder, I don’t know but you don’t have a runaway bride on your hands.”

“Wow, slow down.” He chuckled.

Taking a deep breath, she explained what had happened. “So, other than my workout clothes, it was the only thing in my car that I could use to stay warm. I didn’t know how far I was going to have to walk to find help. I must seem crazy but I was out of options.”

“You don’t seem crazy to me.” He said with the sweetest smile on his face. Felicity could feel her heart melting a little as she stared into those beautiful blue eyes.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

“Felicity. Felicity Smoak.” She said, holding out her hand.

“I’m Oliver.” He said, shaking her hand. God, his hand was so warm, she never wanted to let go.

“Just Oliver?” Felicity asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Just Oliver.” He confirmed. “And this,” He reached over to pet the dog that was lying on the carpet. “This is Hunter.”

Felicity smiled, reaching over to run her fingers through the dog’s soft fur. “Hi Hunter.”

“He’s the one that found you.” Oliver explained.

“Well thank you for saving my life, Hunter.” She cooed at the dog, who was clearly enjoying the attention.

As the dog settled his head in her lap, she spotted the phone on a side table and turned back to Oliver. “Just Oliver, do you think I could borrow your phone?”

He pursed his lips and looked away for a moment. “Well, you could, but it’s not going to do you any good. The landline is currently down and there’s no cell reception in this place. With this storm, no one’s going anywhere tonight.” He said, apologetically.

“That’s too bad.” She sighed.

With a smile, he stood up and walked over to a dresser and pulled out some stuff. “Well, I don’t think we’re exactly the same size, but…” He held up the softest and warmest looking checkered shirt she’d ever seen.  “Voila, the latest in lady lumberjack couture.”

Felicity laughed. “I have never been so happy to see flannel.”

After she got changed in the small cabin bathroom, Felicity hung the mostly destroyed wedding dress over the shower curtain rod. She better start thinking of a solution or her best friend would be getting married in torn up rags. And she would probably no longer have a best friend at all. Or be invited to the wedding. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. That was a problem she would solve tomorrow. She looked in the mirror once more, checking if she didn’t look too disheveled, and stepped out of the bathroom.

She rounded to corner into the small kitchen to find Oliver pouring two cups of tea. When she walked in, he looked up and smiled at her. Felicity suddenly felt very warm inside.

“I hope you like chamomile.” He said, walking over and handing her one of the steaming cups.

“Yes, thank you. Anything warm is perfect.” Felicity smiled, taking a tentative sip of her tea.

There was a beat of silence between them as they looked at one another. Blue on blue for just a moment before Felicity blinked and blushingly looked away.

“So, the guestroom is over there, and we’ll take care of your car in the morning.” Oliver said, gesturing at one of the doors across the hall.

Felicity smiled, following him back into the living room. “Thank you.”

Looking around the room, the little trinkets and family photos stood out to her. She never knew how important family was to him, she only ever read about his billionaire playboy antics in the gossip rags she secretly read at the hairdressers. There was this whole other side to Oliver she never knew about, and she was kind of eager to find out. Mysteries needed to be solved.

“You have a lovely home, is it just you?” She asked, running her fingers across the piano.

“And Hunter.” Oliver shrugged. “And, uh, now you.” He smiled.

Felicity blushed a little and took another sip of her tea.

“Actually this is the caretaker’s cabin for a bigger estate. Have you heard of the Queen family?”

With motivations unbeknownst to her, Felicity played along and pretended not to know exactly who he was. “Queen. Yeah that name sounds familiar.”

“Robert Queen founded Queen Consolidated in Starling City, and was a two term Mayor before he passed.”

“Yes.” Felicity nodded eagerly. “That’s it, I remember.”

“Well, this was his retreat.” Oliver said from the doorway while Felicity looked around. He watched her move around the space with amusement in his eyes. She was enjoying it a little too much.

“But, now this is the caretaker’s cabin?” She asked.

“That’s right. The estate’s a half mile up the road.” Oliver explained, nodding his head.

“So, that makes you?” Felicity tried to prompt as walked over to him, single eyebrow raised.

Oliver let out an amused laugh. “Your caretaker for the evening.” He said, clinking their mugs.

“Alright then, Mr. Caretaker.” She chuckled, taking another sip of her tea.

Her eye fell on a package of files on the dining table. Graphs, equity balance sheets, blueprints and investment  budgets, but not for Queen Consolidated.

“What’s this?” She asked, taking a closer look.

“Uhh that’s nothing.” Oliver said, following her gaze and quickly moving to get his files out of sight. He closed the folder and took it under his arm to put it away.

“Huh, nothing looks a whole lot like a business proposal.” Felicity chuckled, tilting her head to the side.

A soft smile upturned Oliver’s lips before he stepped into his bedroom. “Goodnight, Felicity.” He said, closing the door behind him.

 


	2. Do You Hear What I Hear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [outfits](http://www.polyvore.com/snowfall_chapter_two/set?id=214310611)

The following morning started early for Oliver. He started the day with a long walk with Hunter, checking up on Felicity’s car on the way. She’d left her keys on the bathroom sink the night before, he found them when he was brushing his teeth that morning. He’d shaken his head at the sight of the dirty and ripped wedding dress behind him when he’d looked in the  mirror. There was something about this girl that intrigued him. She was cute, of course, and kind, but she had a certain air around her that made him want to get to know her better. The way she smiled at him made his heart flutter like it hadn’t in a very long time.

When he stepped outside into the brisk morning air, he took a deep breath. The cool air mixed with the smell of pine and the little bit of sunshine peeking through the tree tops was one of  his favorite things about living out here. It was nice and quiet, and he didn’t have anyone to answer to. He could work in peace with no expectations or responsibilities weighing him down.

Hunter’s barking pulled him out of his thoughts and he stepped into the fresh layer of snow to collect the wood he’d left behind the night before in favor of saving a girl in a wedding dress.

“Good morning!” Felicity greeted him cheerfully when he returned to the cabin.

“Morning! Did you sleep well?” He asked, walking over to the fireplace and setting down the wood he’d collected.

“Like a baby.” She mused. He couldn’t help but smile at her.

“Checked on your car.” Oliver said, pulling the cellphone he’d found in the center console out of his pocket and handed it to her.

“Oh thank you!” She exclaimed, eagerly reaching for the device with both hands.

“Good job with that by the way, it’s not going anywhere.” He chuckled as he took off his coat and hung it up. “At least, not until we get a tow-truck up here.”

Felicity crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. “And how will we do that with no working phone?”

Oliver stopped for a moment, thinking of a solution. He really didn’t want to have to go up to house but it seemed there was no other option. “Uhm, I’m due up at the estate house, I can call from there. You hungry?”

Felicity nodded, pulling up her shoulders. “A little bit.”

He jerked his head in the direction of the kitchen. “I’ll see what I can scrape up.”

In the kitchen, he started rummaging through the refrigerator. He cursed under his breath, he really should have gone grocery shopping the other day.

“How do you feel about omelets?” He asked, turning to look at Felicity where she was leaning against the doorframe.

She smiled. “Love them, can’t for the love of god make them myself.”

“What is it you do, exactly?” He asked as he whipped up the eggs. She watched him while he worked, like cooking was some sort of magical power only he possessed. It was kind of amusing. He poured the mixture into the warmed up frying pan and spread it out in a perfect circle before putting it back on the stove so it could cook.

“Me?” She asked, startled by the question after the comfortable silence they’d existed in while he was making breakfast.  “Oh, I am just a humble IT-girl.”

Before he could ask any further questions, there was a knock on the door. Oliver held up a hand.  “Wait here.” He said before moving past her to go open the door.

He looked over his shoulder to make sure she was out of sight before slowly opening the door. As soon as he did, Diggle hurled inside into the warmth of the cabin but mostly away from the freezing temperatures outside.

Diggle got straight to the point. “Oliver, I understand that this super-secret project of yours requires absolute solitude,”

“It does.” Oliver interjected, closing the door behind him.

“but please just reactive the landline?” Diggle almost begged, rubbing his hands together to warm them up.

Oliver sighed. “Phones are a distraction, Diggle.”

“Yes, but phones allow communications over great distances much easier on men with two kids, one of them barely  two weeks old, who are exhausted all the time now because they don’t get more than a couple of hours sleep at a time and have to walk through the cold to relay an otherwise very simple message.” Diggle grumbled.

There was a beat of silence between them, Oliver’s eyebrows flying up on his forehead at his friend’s stream of passive aggressive consciousness.  “Sorry, Diggle.” He apologized. “How are Lyla and the baby doing?”

John smiled through his exhaustion. “Wonderful. We’re all tired, but Sara’s worth it. She’s absolutely perfect. Even JJ thinks so.”

The two men exchanged a smile. “I’m happy for you, John. You deserve it.”

“Thank you.” Diggle said, patting Oliver on the shoulder.

Another beat of silence. Oliver chuckled at the thought he’d John’s train of thoughts had drifted off to a bubbly baby girl again. He enjoyed seeing his friend so happy. He wondered if he’d ever find that kind of happiness. A nice girl to settle down with, start a family. He remembered the girl currently hiding out in his small kitchen. Maybe she could be someone he cared about. Just maybe…

“So what did you come all the way down here to tell me?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Realization his Diggle and he started nodding. “Right. Your mother would like to know when you’re gonna be joining her and your siblings for brunch.”

Oliver’s eyebrows knit together. “They’re here already?”

Diggle nodded. “Tommy’s on his way, Thea came in last night before the storm.”

Oliver was silent for a moment, processing the new information. “Uhm, yes, I’ll be up within the hour.”

 

* * *

 

Felicity listened to the conversation between the two men from the kitchen. When the door closed and she and Oliver were alone again, she slowly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She leaned against the wall, staring at Oliver’s back, waiting for him to turn around. When he did, she smiled gently at him, head tilted to the side. He smiled back at her apologetically, leaning back against the door. Even though they couldn’t have been more apart within the given space, they hadn’t been as close as they were in that moment. There was a connection between them. It had been less than twenty four hours since they met but it was undeniable.

“Me thinks Just Oliver isn’t the caretaker.” She murmured.

Oliver sighed. “Technically that would be Diggle, who just left. Sometimes I borrow this place even though technically it belongs to my family.”

“So… technically, that would make you…” She drifted off, playing with the edge of the sleeve of her flannel.

“Oliver Queen.” He muttered.

Felicity let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Oliver pushed away from the door and stepped closer to her. “I’m sorry for misleading you, but it was nice to be just Oliver for a while.”

Their eyes locked and Felicity couldn’t help but smile at him. He was so goddamn charming. For a second, she thought something might happen, but the smoke alarm broke the spell between them.

“The omelets.” They both said at the same time, hurrying into the kitchen.

“I have failed this omelet.” Oliver chuckled, turning off the stove and tossing the burnt eggs into the trashcan. Felicity laughed as she walked over to crack open a window to get rid of the smoke.

“You know what,” Oliver started when she turned around to look at him. “You come up to the house with me. We’ll get you fed and I’ll call the tow-truck.” He proposed.

“Sounds perfect.” She agreed with a smile.

 

* * *

 

“Mom?! Diggle?” Oliver called out, closing the door behind them after they’d stepped inside the hallway of the Queen estate. “Hello?!”

No answer. Oliver glanced into the rooms adjacent to the grand entryway, but he had no luck. He walked back over to her, putting a hand on her upper arm.

“You know what, you wait here while I go find them.”

Felicity nodded. “Okay.”

She watched him walk away until he disappeared from sight. The estate was even bigger on the inside than it looked perched on top of the mountain when they’d walked over there. The interior was simple but classy, not a hair out of place. It was quite impressive. Felicity looked around in amazement. It was beautiful, light and cozy, like something out of a Metropolitan Home magazine.

While she waited her eye fell on a side table with a series of expertly arranged family photos in different frames that somehow still matched. Her curiosity got the better of her and she made her way over, picking up one of the frames. The photo was in black and white, showing an all smiles family. Oliver, Tommy, Thea and the late Robert Queen in the middle. She knew them all from the pictures she’d seen. Felicity smiled seeing how happy they all were, she knew the family had had its issues since Robert passed away.

“Excuse me, Miss.” A voice rang, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Felicity fumbled with the frame, quickly putting it back on the table and turned around on her heel.

“May I help you?” The woman in front of her asked.

Her mouth fell open. She’d think she’d be better prepared coming face to face with the Queen matriarch, the CEO of the company she worked for.

“You’re Moira Queen.” Felicity stammered.

“Yes?” Moira nodded, a gently smile tugging at her lips. “Do you have something for me?”

“Have something?” Felicity asked, her usually so rapidly-thinking brain come to a complete halt.

“A package?” Moira asked her, taking a step closer. “Because all packages go through Diggle.”

Slowly, the wheels in Felicity’s brain started to unfreeze. “Oh, uh no. Right, Diggle, I saw him…”

“Did Diggle just leave you here? How unlike him…” Moira said, looking around for her caretaker.

Felicity felt like a deer in the headlights, stammering out incoherent syllables like that. She didn’t know what to say, or how to act about the elusive Moira Queen, who was always so poised and elegant. And here she was, a blabbering mess while wearing the woman’s son’s sweatpants.

 

* * *

 

“Mom.” Oliver said, coming down the stairs. He’d overheard the last few seconds of his mother’s conversation with Felicity, and immediately came for her rescue. He realized it was probably hard to explain her presence without him there to corroborate the story.

He didn’t miss the sigh of relief that escaped from Felicity’s lips when she heard him.

His mother turned on her heel to look at him, her face lighting up with joy. He’d missed her smile. It had been a long time since he’d seen her so happy. “Oliver! Well it’s about time you came up from that lonely little cabin.”

Moira walked over to her son to greet him, pulling him in for a tight hug. “Hi mom.” Oliver said, patting her back before letting go.

“Ollie!” Thea squealed as she came running out of the TV-room straight into his arms.

Oliver laughed, spinning his little sister around in his arms. “Hey Speedy, how are you doing?”

Thea groaned when he put her down again. “I told you not to call me that. I’m not twelve anymore.”

Oliver teasingly mussed her hair. Thea’d been off to college in New York, for her freshman year. She’d visited for Thanksgiving and Fall break but it had been way to long since he’d seen her face. It felt like she was changing too much in between visits. She was growing up so fast. .

“Your brother and his mystery guest will be here any minute.” Moira said, putting a hand on both her children’s shoulders.

Oliver’s gaze shifted between Thea and his mother. “Mystery guest?”

Moira shrugged. “Tommy called this morning, saying we would be… surprised.”

Thea nodded eagerly. “Yeah he’s being really secretive about it. Wanna bet it’s some floozy he met at a bar?” She chuckled, playfully hitting her brother in the chest.

From his peripheral vision, Oliver saw Diggle walk out from the kitchen and turned to look at him.

“Thomas and his guest have just pulled up.” Diggle said hesitantly.

This was it, the moment of truth. Oliver was curious to see what his brother had up his sleeve. He’d known Tommy all his life, their parents had been best friends since before they were born. Then, when the car crash happened and Tommy moved in with the Queens at age seven, they’d only grown closer. They became brothers, real brothers, legally speaking. They fought over who got to hold Thea first when she was born, played cops and robbers for hours, got drunk for the first time together. Oliver couldn’t image what was so important or maybe even shocking that Tommy would keep it from him.

He got pulled out of his thoughts when the front door opened and the man in question stepped in, his raven black hair covered in snow, his blue eyes lit up in joy, big smile on his face. Exactly how Oliver remembered him.

“Well looks like Christmas week can finally begin.” Tommy said cheerfully, walking over to Moira with open arms.

“Tommy, honey Merry Christmas.” Moira said, pulling him into a warm hug.

“It’s so good to see you, you look great.” Tommy said, looking fondly at his adoptive mother.

Oliver rolled his eyes. Tommy was always such a charmer. He just couldn’t seem help it. After Moira it was Thea’s turn for a hug.

“Hey little sis.” Tommy teased, squeezing Thea tightly.

“I’m so happy you’re here.” Thea sighed, pillowing her head on his shoulder.

Oliver watched his family reunite after months. They hadn’t all been together like this for a long time. After his father’s passing a few years ago, Christmases had been difficult and with the Queen children growing up and moving away, it was getting harder and harder to all get together.

“Oliver.” Tommy greeted him with a smug grin, giving his brother a very manly hug.

“Buddy.” Oliver chuckled, patting him on the back. “You good?” He asked. Men of few words, they didn’t need a lot to have entire conversations between them. It had always been like that.

“Yeah I’m good.” Tommy nodded. “Uhm, you know, I’ve been trying to call you, I wanted to talk to you but you’re phone was turned off…”

“Talk about what?” Oliver asked, eyebrows knitting together.

Before Tommy had the chance to reply, in walked his mystery guest. Six pairs of eyes moved to the door to see Laurel Lance, Oliver’s ex-girlfriend, walk in. Oliver felt a lump form in his throat. It’d been over a year ago since they broke up, but they’d both said and done some pretty nasty things. He hadn’t spoken to her since the break-up, this weekend was bound to get awkward at some point.

“Laurel.” Moira spoke, stepping forward while looking over her shoulder to gauge Oliver’s reaction. “What a surprise to see you here.” She said with a friendly but cautious smile.

Laurel smiled back at her, a little hesitantly. “Always a pleasure, Moira.”

There was a beat of silence, everyone was waiting for Tommy to explain what the hell was going on.

Put on the spot, Tommy gestured to Laurel and tried his best. It wasn’t much but at least he tried. “Uhh, well, we bumped into each other over the summer…”

“That long ago?” Thea asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tommy held up a hand to defend his actions. “Yeah, well I was in Starling City and well…”

“What Tommy is trying to say is that we’re dating. For obvious reasons we wanted to wait to see how it developed before we told anyone. But I think, now we know.” Laurel interjected, reaching for Tommy’s hand while lovingly staring at him.

Perfect, just perfect this was exactly what he needed. He’d already been dreading this weekend of family quality time and now he had to deal with his ex-girlfriend and his brother being all couply under the same roof. Oliver swallowed hard.

“Oliver, listen. I..” Tommy’s gaze drifted past him. “Wait, who are you?”

Felicity. Of course, she was still there. He couldn’t imagine how awkward this must’ve been to witness. Suddenly all eyes were on her, and she looked like she was about to shrivel under the scrutiny.

“Oh, right!” Moira said. “What’s your name? You never did say.”

“Felicity.” She said with a smile and an awkward little wave. “Felicity Smoak.”

He had to admit, she was kind of adorable while awkward. Maybe that’s what pushed him to make his next decision because surely someone in their right mind would never make something like that up.

“And I’m…” She stammered, looking around the room.

“My date for the weekend.” Oliver said without a moment’s hesitation.


	3. It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

“What?!!” Felicity somehow managed to scream while keeping her voice hushed at the same time as Oliver ushered her into a separate room under the guise of his offer to get the mimosas ready for brunch.

“It was impulsive. I’m not impulsive. I’m the opposite of impulsive.” He mumbled, more to himself than to Felicity. Like he was trying to make sense of his own actions, which Felicity agreed could use some explanation.

“What the hell were you thinking.” She muttered, putting a hand on his forearm to get his attention.

Oliver looked at her and smiled sheepishly “That’s just it, I wasn’t.”

Felicity blew out a huff of air. “But your brother brought home your ex-girlfriend for Christmas… huh yeah…” She made a face. Oliver maybe hadn’t given it as much thought, but she could understand that he didn’t want to be the one still hung up on his ex. Laurel had clearly moved on, and he felt like he should too. He wanted to show that he did, that he had indeed moved on. With her, apparently.

Oliver shook his head. “I’m sorry, I will explain why you can’t stay.” He apologized, turning on his heel to go and inform his family that Felicity wouldn’t be staying.

“Wait!! No!” She stopped him with an iron grip on his flannel. She felt for him, she knew what an awful feeling it was to see an ex with a new beau. She couldn’t imagine what it was like seeing that ex run off with your brother, that just brought a whole new complexity to an equation she didn’t even want to solve. She must’ve also turned off her capacity to think straight in that moment, because she was actually going to go along with this? Was she going mental?

“We’re not letting them get away with this.” She said, looking into Oliver’s eyes. Oh yeah, she was definitely going to blame those beautiful baby blues for this.

“We?” He asked, eyebrows flying up into his hairline.

She nodded. “We. You saved my life, helping you save face is the least I can do.”

Oliver frowned and sighed, the wheels started turning in his head trying to come up with how the hell this was going to work out. This plan was crazy to say the least. “We can’t pull this off, besides don’t you have family you’d rather spend your Christmas with?”

Felicity shrugged and shook her head. “I’m Jewish, actually. Which is probably a good thing for you to know if we’re gonna pretend to be a couple.”

Oliver swallowed, trying to process what was happening. Her brain was a little quicker to catch up.

She crossed her arms over her chest and took a stance, “Okay, we are a new romance, we just need to work out the basics.”

“Basics?” He asked.

“Basics.” She answered.

“I’m an only child to a single mother. My father left when I was six. I graduated from MIT three years ago and now I work full time in Starling City’s financial district. I’m also a Leo.”

“I don’t know what that means.” Oliver chuckled.

She smiled. “Born July 24th. When were you born?”

“May 15th.” Oliver answered.

Felicity thought for a moment, calculating his zodiac sign. “Taurus?”

“Yeah.” He nodded.

That’s how they were going to share the most information in the least amount of time. Rapid fire questions with short answers. Felicity hadn’t realized how close they’d come to stand together. For basically a stranger, he was all up in her personal space but she couldn’t seem to find a bone in her body that seemed to care even a little bit. She didn’t even want him to leave.

“What’s your favorite food?” She asked quickly before his presence could distract her even further.

“Italian.”

“everybody’s favorite food is Italian.” She sighed, playfully slapping his arm. Oliver threw up his hands in exasperation before giving her another answer.

“Chicken cordon-blue is great.”

“Ooh I like it!” She held up a hand and with a laugh, Oliver high-fived her.

“Okay where did we meet?” He continued.

“Star City Plaza.”

His eyes sparkled like a lightbulb just went off above his head. “Your car broke down and I helped you out.”

“That was so nice of you.” Felicity cooed.

“Thanks. Allergies?”

“Peanuts. You?”

“Just siblings.” They laughed together for a moment.

“Where’d you go to school?” Felicity asked once recovered from Oliver’s terrible joke.

“Four different colleges. Never finished though.”

“Partied too hard?”

“Bingo.” Oliver said, tapping her shoulder playfully.

Felicity smiled and shook her head a little. Her eyes widened as she realized there was something they should probably get out of the way. She didn’t want to overthink it so she just blurted it out and went for it. “Oh, and one more thing.” She said.

She reached up to cup his cheeks, faster than he could react. She pushed up on her tiptoes, pulling him down as far as he would go and pressed her lips to his. It felt like time stood still for a moment, what must’ve been only an innocent peck felt like an eternity. A warm feeling started growing low in her belly as their lips touched. Oliver’s mouth fit perfect against hers, his lips felt like little pillow mountains so soft. Instinctively, her eyes closed as they kissed, Oliver’s hand coming up to her lower back as he melted into her. Okay, maybe she had intended it to be just a peck, but it was quickly turning into a serious smooch.

When they parted, she sought out his eyes. His blue pools were full of surprise and wonder as they looked straight into her soul. She could feel her cheeks were glowing.

“Fake dating at Christmas means chances are we’ll find ourselves under a mistletoe at some point and if that was our first kiss, people would know.” She explained on auto-pilot, taking a step backwards and patting his shoulders. “Now we’re all set.”

Oliver looked at her, completely stunned to silence.

She giggled under her breath as she moved past him, her lips feeling little tingly. Maybe she’d enjoyed that kiss a little too much.

“I Just wanna go on record that I’m a much better kisser when I’m not ambushed.” She heard him mutter behind her as they walked back to the dining room.

 

* * *

 

Brunch went fairly smoothly. The family laughed and caught up with what was happening in each other’s lives. Besides the occasional stammer or momentary pause, their story was actually pretty believable. Thea mostly talked about college, her classes, her new friends, how amazing New York City is. Felicity engaged in in-depth conversation with his little sister about her subjects. Oliver watched her talk passionately about computer sciences. He figured she was smart, but he hadn’t realized just how smart she was. She could keep up with the business and medical school shop-talk from both Thea and Tommy respectively, and even Oliver himself sometimes had a hard time doing that. Moira watched with a fulfilled smile as her children conversed. Oliver looked around the table, Laurel had been a bit quiet, unlike how he remembered her.

“So how did you two meet?” Moira finally asked, gesturing at him and Felicity while pouring herself another mimosa.

Oliver and Felicity exchanged a look. “My car broke down.” Felicity started with a gentle smile in his direction. “At Starling City Plaza. And I had left my phone at home like a dummy and Mr. Handsome here came to save the day.”

Moira chuckled. “It appears I raised him well.”

Felicity nodded, leaning a little closer into his side. He couldn’t say he minded the way she was showing –even if it was acted- affection towards him. “Very well.” She said as they looked at each other.

“before I forget, Felicity. Mr. Diggle asked where he should get your things?” Moira asked, picking up her napkin and gently dabbing the corners of her mouth.

“My things?” Felicity , eyebrows raising up on her forehead.

Moira nodded. “Your luggage. Not that your present attire isn’t comfortable, but I don’t imagine you plan to wear that for your entire stay.”

Oliver remembered that most of the clothes Felicity was wearing were his. His flannel that was overly large on her and his sweatpants that would barely stay up over her hips.

“Very true, uhm, unfortunately my luggage is not here.” Felicity explained. He could the rise of panic in her eyes and gently squeezed her knee in support.

“Well then where is it?” Moira pressed.

Felicity took a deep breath. “At home. In Starling City. In my closet. I didn’t bring anything.”

“Anything?” Laurel asked, a confused frown on her face.

“Nope. You see, Oliver totally surprised me with this trip. You could say he just swept me off my feet and brought me here when I least expected it.” Felicity laughed. If only they knew how much of that was true.

“Oliver did that?” Tommy questioned, putting his fork back on his plate.

“He is so romantic and spontaneous.” Felicity cooed.

“This Oliver?” Thea said, stunned, tilting her head to the side..

“Yes, this Oliver, don’t act so surprised. I may not have always been so romantic and spontaneous but there’s something about Felicity.” He reached out and took her hand. “That brings it out in me.”

“Awh honey, you say the sweetest things.” Felicity murmured, wrapping her free arm around him.

“Felicity, I’m going into town to buy some needed items for tomorrow perhaps you’d like to accompany me to pick up some essentials?” Moira asked.

“Oh that would be great, thank you.” Felicity smiled.

“I have a few things that I need to pick up as well, I’ll come with.” Laurel said sweetly, taking Tommy’s hand. Oliver watched them as Tommy looked at her with affection. They seemed happy, happy in a way that he and Laurel hadn’t been able to sustain. No, once they got out of the honeymoon fase, their relationship took a turn for the worse and had ended in a nasty split. He honestly couldn’t remember a time when Laurel used to look at him like she was looking at Tommy right now. He was still pissed at his brother for not telling him he was bringing Laurel, but if they had truly found happiness together, how could he stand in their way?

Oliver was slightly worried when he watched his mother, Laurel and Felicity drive off to go into town for some shopping. He was worried they would zero in on Felicity, two against one and find out that their relationship was as fake as the three dollar bill.

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing in here?” Oliver muttered as he walked into the garage, spotting Tommy searching through the many, many rows of stacked boxes.

Tommy turned around to look at his brother. “Getting the Christmas decorations.” He muttered right back.

Oliver clenched his teeth. “And since when have you done that?” He said under his breath but loud enough for Tommy to hear.

Tommy sighed in annoyance. “Since this is the first Christmas mom’s wanted to celebrate since dad passed away. You know, you’re not the only one who cares about this family, Oliver.”

“Uh-uh.” Oliver said coldly, not bothering to look Tommy in the eye and continuing gathering the supplies for the gingerbread cookies from the pantry.

Tommy put down a box filled with garland and huffed. “Are you going to be hostile to me all weekend?”

“Well, I didn’t load the first shot.” Oliver replied

A frustrated scoff escaped from Tommy’s mouth. “You know, Laurel wasn’t a shot. She’s my girlfriend.”

Oliver spun around on his heels. “She’s my ex, Tommy.”

“That was over two years ago. Aren’t you over her by now? Isn’t that was Felicity is all about?” Tommy said, gesturing animatedly.

Shaking his head, Oliver stepped closer. “This isn’t about Felicity and you know it. It’s about respect. I was ready to propose to Laurel. And you bringing her here without telling me first is disrespectful to both me and to mom. That’s family 101 and even you should recognize that.” He said furiously.

Tommy’s eyes narrowed. “Even me? What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” Oliver muttered, turning away.

In anger, Tommy walked up to his brother, getting into his personal space, pushing him in the chest and staring him down. “Say it to my face, Oliver. Am I not a member of this family?  Because I’m adopted I don’t understand the importance of family? Is that what you want to say, huh?”

“Okay, I’m gonna stop this right now before anyone actually does say something horrible and untrue like that.” A voice piped up from the doorway.

The two guys turned their heads to see Thea leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest, disapproving look on her face. She pushed off the frame and skipped down the few steps into the garage.

“How old are you?” She asked Oliver when she was situated in between them, keeping the two out of each other’s reach.

“Twenty nine.” Oliver answered, looking away.

She didn’t say anything, just turned to Tommy. “And you?”

“Younger than that.” He smirked.

“Don’t be smug.” Thea said, playfully slapping him in the chest. “You’re old enough to know better than to engage in this type of behavior. This is Christmas, guys. You both know what this time of year means to mom, now more than ever.” She said, throwing up her hands in exasperation.

“I’m sorry, Thea.” Oliver apologized.

“Sorry sis.” Tommy followed.

Thea shook her head. “Don’t apologize to me, apologize to each other for being dingbags.”

“Really? Dingbags.” Oliver asked, eyebrow raised.

Thea rolled her eyes. “Yes, now go on. I don’t have all day.

With a sigh, Oliver looked at his brother. “I’m sorry for implying that you’re not a part of this family, because you are. We couldn’t get rid of you if we tried.”

That got a tiny smile out of both of them.

“I’m sorry for bringing Laurel without telling you first. Oliver, I really love her, and I was so worried about how you would react, that I kept putting off telling you about it. I’m sorry.” Tommy said.

There was a beat of silence. “You think she’s the one?” Oliver asked quietly.

Tommy nodded slowly. “Yeah I do.”

Oliver held out his hand and Tommy shook it. Brother’s fight but they always make up. Because that’s what family does.

“Very good, now go to your room.” Thea said, obviously enjoying this way to much.

Both Oliver and Tommy raised an eyebrow at their little sister.

“What? I had to try.” She shrugged.


	4. The First Noel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, finals have been kicking my ass!

 

“Did you just get sent up to your room by your little sister?” Felicity asked as she stepped into Oliver’s bedroom with a smirk on his face.

He didn’t even look up from his book, but pointed a finger at her. “You can’t trust anything that comes out of her mouth.”

Felicity laughed and walked further into the room to sit down next to him on the couch, feet tucked underneath her. “You know, your mother is actually really nice.”

That’s when Oliver looked up from his book with a confused frown. “You thought she wouldn’t be?”

Felicity quickly shook her head. “No, no that’s not what I meant, but she just seems so intimidating. Which I guess is a good thing if you’re the CEO of a bajillion dollar company. I guess I just never thought of her any differently. When we were out shopping, I saw this whole different side of her that I never really thought about. It was nice.” She said with a gentle smile in his direction.

Oliver smiled back at her and put his book on the side table. “Well, that’s great, because I think she’s starting to like you too, she gave me this look of approval after brunch that I’ve never really seen before, so it must be because of you.” He chuckled, sending her a playful wink.

Felicity smiled. Why did it feel so good to receive Moira Queen’s stamp of approval? It wasn’t like she needed the green light to fake-date her son. She didn’t have a familial relationship with the woman in her actual, very real life that wasn’t this charade. She wasn’t going to be Moira’s daughter in law, and she definitely  wouldn’t be the mother of her grandchildren. None of that. After this weekend, she’d probably never see the family again. Why did she suddenly feel sad at that revelation?

“Felicity! I spotted these purchases you left in the living room.” Mr. Diggle’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts, as he walked into Oliver’s bedroom with his hands full of shopping bags.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” She apologized, getting up off the couch. “You didn’t have to bring them upstairs.”

Mr. Diggle smiled at her. “Oh no no, it’s perfectly fine. What would you like me to do with them?”

“Uh, put them in my room I guess.” She shrugged, gesturing behind her to the door.

Diggle’s eyebrows knit together and he tilted his head a little. “Well this is your bedroom, with Oliver, right?”

There was a beat of awkward silence before she recovered. “Right. Of course. I don’t know why I said that.” Felicity mumbled under her breath.

“Of course. Thank you, Diggle.” Oliver chimed in, standing up and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Her heartbeat started slowing down, Oliver was on her side here. If she just stayed calm, Diggle wouldn’t see through her terrible lying.

Diggle smiled and put down the bags. “Alright, if there’s anything else you need, just let me know.”

See, that wasn’t so bad, she thought to herself.

“I think we’re good.” Oliver assured him. “You should go home to Lyla, we’ll be fine here for the weekend, really.”

Diggle thought for a second. “I might just take you up on that offer.” He said gratefully, reaching out to shake Oliver’s outstretched hand.

“Merry Christmas, you two.” He said with a warm smile.

Oliver nodded. “Merry Christmas, John.”

“Merry Christmas.” Felicity echoed, soft smile on her lips.

They watched in silence as Mr. Diggle excited the room. Oliver’s arm was still around her shoulder and it wasn’t until the caretaker was out of sight that it slipped off. The loss of warmth wasn’t very pleasant, Felicity was already craving his proximity. This was getting out of hand.

“I’ll take the floor.” Oliver said, turning to stand in front of her.

Looking up into his blue eyes, she shook her head. “I’ll take the couch.”

“Don’t take the couch, take the bed.” He countered.

“No, I’ll take the floor.”

“Don’t take the floor, take the bed.”

“Fine, I’ll take the bed.” Felicity said, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

“I’ll take the couch.” Oliver agreed.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, after settling into their sleeping quarters and Felicity got changed out of Oliver’s sweats and into her new purchases, they’d migrated to the kitchen. For baking. Something Felicity hadn’t expected from Oliver. But apparently there was a lot that she didn’t know about him just yet. She was however, eager to find out.

“So you take the flour, put it on the board and just roll the dough on it.” Oliver instructed.

“flour on the board.” Felicity muttered, probably more to herself than to him as she motioned through the steps Oliver had just explained to her. “Roll the dough.”

“Okay I got this. I think.” She said with a smile in his direction.

Oliver watched her for a moment, before holding up a hand. “You don’t have to put that much flour.” He chuckled.

“Just roll it?” She asked after dropping the ball of dough on the board, eyebrows raised at him.

Oliver nodded. “Uh-uh. Try to not make it too thin.”

“Not too thin, okay.” Felicity said as she started rolling the dough. She didn’t seem quite satisfied with her work. “Why does it break up like that?”

“Hmm, maybe try circular motions?” Oliver suggested.

Felicity’s eyebrows flew up to her hairline. “Circular motions?”

“C’mon, I’ll show you.” Oliver said with a chuckle, putting the bowl of fresh dough down and walking over to her side of the kitchen island.

Instead of taking the roller from her, he stepped around her, putting his hands overtop hers and applying gentle pressure to roll out the dough. Together. Her back was warm against his chest. Looking over her shoulder, he could smell the faintest hint of her perfume.

“There you go.” Oliver said softly.

Felicity looked over her shoulder, a slight flush on her cheeks. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t know you were such a good cook.” She muttered.

Oliver shrugged. “I guess there’s more to me than meets the eye.”

“Oh, of that I’m sure.” She teased, head whipping around to look at him quickly, pushing her glasses further up her nose.  “Not that what meets the eye isn’t already very pleasant.” She bit her lip. And it was driving him crazy. She didn’t even realize the effect she had on him. She had however realized what she’d just said, her cheeks turning red as she tried to find her way out of it. Her mouth opened as she tried to recover, but nothing came out.

What lay before them was the most terrible piece of rolled out gingerbread dough Oliver had ever seen but he only had eyes for Felicity. The way the light danced in hair, the sparkle in her eyes. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity but couldn’t have been more than a minute.

Someone clearing their throat broke the spell.

“Oh, hi Tommy.” Felicity greeted, turning around and letting go of the roller, thereby forcing Oliver to let go of her hands, and stepping out of his personal space. He did not like that at all. Damn you, brother, he thought to himself.

“It smells great in here, what are you making?” His brother asked.

Oliver quickly recovered himself. “gingerbread cookies. We just finished the first batch if you wanna try one?”

Felicity reached for the freshly decorated cookies laying off to the side and handed Tommy one. He took a tentative bite, smiling at the cutesy decoration on it. “Hmm, these are delicious.”

“So what’s all this for, anyways?” Felicity asked, leaning forward against the kitchen island.

“The community gets together in town to help underprivileged youths. There’s a bake sale to help raise money. It’s kind of a queen family tradition.” Oliver explained.

Her soft smile sent butterflies to Oliver’s stomach. Even though they hadn’t celebrated Christmas in years, the Queen family had always helped out during the fundraiser. Or at least made a donation. This was the first time since his dad passed away that they would actually spend the entire day with the children, and even donate to the bake sale.

“Oliver Queen, you constantly surprise me.” Felicity said softly, putting a hand on his arm.

 

* * *

 

Getting ready for the night, Felicity went through the motions as best as she could. Most like she normally would, but with the tools she had available. Brushed her teeth, combed her hair, took off her make-up and got into her new PJ’s. Walking out of the ensuite bathroom, she looked around the lavish bedroom. Her eyes fell to the lonely-looking couch Oliver would be spending the night on. She grabbed some pillows and the blanket expertly draped across the foot of the bed and moved them over to the couch. She tried to make it look as comfortable as she could, when her gaze fell upon a folder on the side table. A very familiar folder. She debated picking it up for a moment, the figurative angel on her shoulder yelling about the moral implications if she read it without permission, but in the end curiosity won her over.  She sat down, and opened the file.

It was a business proposal. Her suspicions confirmed. Oliver wanted out of the company. There had been rumors, even on her floor, the deep and dark corners of the IT-department. The prodigal son’s heart wasn’t in it. She’d heard many versions, one more despicable than the other. Now that she knew what was truly going on, she thought Oliver courageous for following his heart. God, never in a million years had she thought she’d be able to see past the playboy persona -which it was, just a persona- but here she was, butterflies tumbling in her stomach whenever she thought of him.

“What are you doing?” Oliver asked. His voice startled her.  She hadn’t heard him come into the room.

Felicity’s head whipped up, meeting his angered gaze.

“Oh, I’m sorry, it was just right there.” She quickly apologized, getting up off the couch and handing him back the folder, eyes averted.

He squinted. “And you just decided to read it?” Oliver spat, disgust in his voice.

Felicity sighed and shrugged apologetically. “It’s really good.”

Oliver shook his head. “This is private and I…” He paused for a moment before the tension slipped from his shoulders and the frown on his forehead slightly eased. “You really think so?” He asked quietly.

Felicity nodded with a soft smile. “Well, I didn’t read everything, but it’s a solid plan. It’s different than anything else I’ve seen before.”

Oliver sighed. “Thanks.” He muttered before putting the folder away.

“So, a restaurant, huh?” Felicity inquired. “I guess everyone just assumed that you would follow in your father’s footsteps and run Queen Consolidated one day.”

“That is what’s expected of me.” He sighed again, averting his gaze.

Felicity’s eyebrows knit together as she shifted her weight between her legs. “But, not what you want?”

Oliver shook his head before looking up at her. “Queen’s aren’t restaurant owners, they’re CEO’s or politicians. Or both. That must sound ridiculous to you.”

Felicity pursed her lips, fiddling with her hands. “Well, not ridiculous. A little stifling. I mean it’s your life, Oliver, It’s not your father’s. If you wanna own an amazing restaurant than you should do it.”

“That’s easy for you to say when you don’t have anyone to answer to.” He bit back.

That one hit below the belt. She didn’t have an answer, and to be quite honest, if Oliver was going to fight back dirty like that, she didn’t really want to. She clearly had no business debating this with him. She looked down and turned around to the bed. She wasn’t going to indulge his anger.

“I’m sorry, I…” Oliver started.

“No, you’re right.” She muttered, pulling the covers up to her nose and turning on her side, facing away from Oliver.

“You’re the one who’s doing me a favor.” He said softly.

Felicity sighed. “Goodnight, Oliver.”

“Goodnight, Felicity.”


	5. A Pack Full Of Toys

Oliver woke up with a kink in his neck. The couch was clearly not made to sleep on. Slowly he sat up, looking over at Felicity, still asleep. She was curled up, face buried into the pillow. She looked adorable. With one hand, he massaged his neck as he watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and calm. Ever since he’d met her she’d been a ball of energy, all smiles and teasing quips. He’d loved her enthusiasm, even though he’d dragged her into this mess. But, there was something about seeing her so relaxed that softened his heart for her even more. He’d never admit it, but he was falling for her, softly and slowly, but falling nonetheless.

He stood up, folded the blanket, put it atop his pillow and placed it back into the linen closet, so hopefully it didn’t look like someone had been sleeping there. With a soft sigh and a last glance at Felicity, he walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day of charity work. He went through the motions, the somewhat routine of making himself look presentable instead of a homeless lumberjack.

“I was scared you left.” A groggy murmur pulled Oliver out of his thoughts when he walked back into the bedroom.

Felicity rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up.

“Good morning.” Oliver said with a soft smile. “Did you sleep well?”

She nodded. “This bed is more comfortable than most hotels I’ve slept in.”

Oliver chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I’ll tell my mother you approve of her mattress choices.”

An amused smile tugged at Felicity’s lips. “How about you? I hope the couch wasn’t too bad, because you can just sleep with me if it was.”

There fell a pause between them. Felicity’s  cheeks turned bright red, before she started stammering out an explanation. “We can both sleep, JUST SLEEP, in the bed, I mean. There’s enough space and we’re both adults. We can share. The bed.”

She ducked her head in embarrassment. Oliver let out a light chuckled.

“You should probably go get ready, we’ve got a full day ahead of us.” He said, diverting the conversation to something with less opportunities for unexpected sexual innuendos.

Felicity nodded, hopping out of bed. She grabbed some clothes to put together an outfit and headed for the bathroom. Before she closed the door, she looked over her shoulder to say something.

“So uhm, listen, Oliver, I’m sorry about last night. I shouldn’t have poked my nose where it didn’t belong. It’s none of my business.” She apologized.

With a soft sigh, Oliver shook his head and walked over to her, taking her hand. “I’m not mad at you, Felicity. I kind of overreacted. Everything with Tommy kind of has me on an edge and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, can you forgive me?”

She smiled, looking into his eyes  and nodded slowly. “Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

After breakfast the family headed to the local community center. The place was lavishly decorated. A beautiful tree with gifts for the kids underneath it. Tables upon tables filled with baked goods. Felicity even bought two, okay fine three of the gingerbread cookies she and Oliver had baked to donate to the cause. Laurel had made a beautiful gingerbread house that Tommy eagerly bid on.

Felicity got to spend some more time with Moira, which was pleasant. Oliver’s mother aka her boss was a very warm woman who deeply cared about her family. She reminded her of her own mother, well, without the platform pumps and the fake nails of course. Thea was a delight to be around. She was young, but somehow very wise. If there was one thing Felicity had learned from being around the Queen family for the weekend, it was that none of them were as selfish or arrogant as the trashy magazine’s she secretly read at the hair salon suggested. They were a family who cared about each other very much. It was a nice surprise. Felicity also knew, deep in her heart that this was going to be her downfall, she started really caring about each and every one of them, which would saying goodbye and going back to her own life, really difficult.

She watched from the doorway leading into a small room at the community center. The place had been transformed into a cozy reading nook. Lots of rugs, pillows scattered around and a big, antique looking armchair. Oliver sat in the armchair, engaging the children sitting around him in a semi-circle. He took them to magical places, introduced them to wondrous characters. She could’ve watched him for hours and wouldn’t get bored. There was something about it. Oliver looked so at peace, in his element. No responsibility weighing him down. He was enjoying himself and it made her heart flutter in her chest.

 “Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there.” He read, his voice smooth like honey.

The kids stared up at him in amazement and joy and curiosity. Not that she was imagining it, but she was sure Oliver would be a great father one day, warming up her insides.

That morning she’d woken up to find the couch empty, and Oliver nowhere in sight. Her stomach had dropped as she feared Oliver was still angry with her. He was right. She shouldn’t have poked her nose into his business. His folders, nothing else. No other business she’d been looking at. God, how did even her thoughts start rambling. Felicity blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. She’d been so relieved when he’d walked out of the bathroom. He hadn’t left her.

“He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight— Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!” Oliver read with enthusiasm in his voice. Felicity couldn’t help but smile.

“The end.”

The kids gave him a thunderous applause. Felicity joined in, her smile growing bigger when his eyes met hers.

“Oliver Queen, you’re a really nice guy.” She said with a smirk once the children had left the room to go play cops and robbers, the two of them the only people remaining.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Does that surprise you?”

She laughed, shrugging as she walked over to him. “Everything that’s happened since I went tumbling in the snow has been a surprise.”

Oliver chuckled, standing up from the arm chair and putting away the book he’d been reading to the kids. His back was to her when he spoke again. “Yeah, have you talked to your friend about that dress? From what you’ve told me, it seemed really important.”

Felicity’s face contorted into a guilt stricken grimace. “Nope.”

Oliver turned around and closed the distance between them. “Are you sure you shouldn’t call her?”

Felicity pursed her lips and sighed. “It’s only going to make her stress out more. I’m gonna find a way to fix this. I’m gonna take the dress to a tailor and everything will be fine.”

Oliver looked at her for a moment and put a hand on her shoulder. “Felicity, I know from experience that the truth always comes out, but I think I might have some strings I could pull to help. After everything you’ve done for me, it only seems fair.”

He was right, about the truth, but she just didn’t know how to tell Iris. “You don’t have to do that, I’m the one who ruined the dress.” She said.

His gaze intensified. “Felicity, just let me do this for you.”

Felicity sighed and nodded. “Alright fine, but it needs to be done before the end of the weekend or I’m screwed.”

Smiling, Oliver squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. “No problem, I’ll get my best men on it.”

Felicity giggled. “Thank you.” She whispered quietly.

She was sure they were having a moment. They were standing closer than they had, especially when it was just the two of them. She could be imagining things but she had a feeling Oliver was starting to feel the connection between them as well. She really hoped that was true, even though she probably shouldn’t.

“Hey guys! How was story time?” Thea piped up. The moment was over.

“Hey Thea.” Felicity greeted her, quickly plastering a smile on her face. “It was wonderful, Oliver really knows how to captivate those kids.”

She playfully bumped her shoulder into Oliver’s chest. He smiled down at her with a fondness she’d never seen before and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The butterflies in her stomach sent into a flurry.

“He’s the best storyteller in the family. I used to beg him to tell me bedtime stories when I was little.” Thea grinned, winking up at her big brother.

Oliver let out a low chuckle. “I remember, Speedy.”

“Stop calling me that.” Thea groaned, throwing her head back and throwing up her hands in exasperation.

Felicity laughed, watching the two of them interact was something on its own. And then her phone rang. She frowned, taking the device out of her pocket and glancing at the caller ID. “Oh, I’m sorry I gotta take this.” She said, heading out of the room to find some privacy.

“Iris, hi!” her high-pitched guilty-sounding voice greeted her best friend.

Iris didn’t seem to notice or care. “Did they get the smudge out?” She asked immediately.

“Uhm yeah, but…” Oliver’s words echoed through her head. The truth always comes out.

“Oh thank god!” Iris exclaimed with a relieved sigh. “One less thing to worry about.”

“Uhh…” Felicity started.

“You would not believe the day I’m having.” Iris groaned. “My boss just called me about an article he wants me to write before tomorrow, I’m knee-deep in floral arrangements and incompetent caterers.”

Felicity patiently listened to the spew of words. If there was one person who could talk faster than Felicity, it was Iris. Best friend match made in heaven.

“Oh, hold on, one of the bridesmaids is acting out I gotta call you back, bye.” Iris quipped.

Before Felicity could stop her, Iris had hung up the phone. The beeping sound of the dead line was deafening. She couldn’t even have told her best friend the truth about her dress if she had wanted to.

 

* * *

 

Later than day, after the craziness of the day of charity work, as the sun began to descent towards the horizon, Felicity found herself snuggled up with a blanket, a cup of tea and a good book on the bed in her and Oliver’s bedroom. She’d found the book in the library downstairs, and had asked Moira if it was okay if she borrowed it. She’d been wanting to read it for a while but never seemed to have the time. She read about far off places and epic romances

“Enjoying your book?” Oliver asked when he spotted her sprawled out on the bed.

Felicity looked up and smiled at him. “Yes, very much, but it’s a lot cheesier than I expected. Not necessarily a bad thing, though.”

Oliver smiled and nodded, kind of awkwardly standing around, unsure of how to take the conversation from pleasantries to what he actually wanted to talk about. Felicity frowned, put her book away and sat up.

“What is it?” She asked, tilting her head a little.

Oliver cleared his throat, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “Did I tell you about the winter’s ball?”

Felicity’s frown intensified. “Winter’s ball? No you did not!” She exclaimed with excitement.

“There’s a winter’s ball.” Oliver confirmed.

“When?” She asked.

“Tonight.” Oliver said casually.

Felicity’s mouth fell open, eyebrows flying up to her hairline. “What!?—“

Oliver shrugged in an attempt to brush it off as something less important than it was. “It’s not that big of a deal, it’s just one of my mom’s charities.”

“That’s kind of a big deal, Oliver!” Felicity chuckled

He was silent for a moment and then nodded. “Yeah, it kinda is…”

Felicity huffed out a breath of air and shook her head. “I don’t have anything to wear!”

Oliver held up a hand. “I know. So, I may have been a bit presumptuous…” He disappeared around the corner for a moment and Felicity tried to peek around, but couldn’t without falling off the edge of the bed.  “But, I did a little shopping for you when I was in town just now. Nothing major, just a bunch of dresses. In a variety of sizes.” He said, appearing again with his hands full of shopping bags. Felicity’s eyes widened in surprise.

“And shoes. Also in a variety of sizes.” He stated.

Felicity didn’t know what to say.

“Thea helped pick them out, so you’ll definitely not be on the worst-dressed list tonight.” Oliver explained.

“Oliver…” She started, voice barely above a whisper.

“You can return whatever you don’t use. It’s okay, the stores understand. But it’s the least I could do after everything you’re doing for me.” He said. “You’re the remarkable one, Felicity.”

She was in so much trouble…


	6. Underneath The Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [outfits](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?.locale=nl&id=6208672)

“Oliver’s brain is gonna short-circuit when he sees you.” Thea quipped from behind her.

Felicity appraised herself in the mirror, turning to see her reflection from all different angles. She’d chosen a calf-length dark green velvet skirt paired with a black Bardot top with three-quarter trumpet sleeves. For accessories a simple sparkly choker and a pair of nude heels. Her hair was curled, her make-up kept minimal.

“Do you really think so?” If she was playing the part of girlfriend or generally curious about what Oliver would think of her look, she wasn’t sure anymore. But she knew that she felt so glamorous. And a little nervous.

“Oh yeah, a hundred percent. He will be speechless.” Thea nodded, lightly squeezing Felicity’s shoulders in reassurance before turning to gather some essentials and put them in her clutch. She was dressed in a sleek black dress that hugged her petite figure. Beauty definitely ran through the Queen Family’s veins.

“Ready to go?” Thea asked.

Felicity nodded. Taking a deep breath, she fixed the last strand of hair that was out of place and followed Thea down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

With a deep breath and a quick glance in the direction of the bathroom, Tommy quickly fished the small velvet box out of the sock drawer and into his inside pocket. Tonight was the night. He smoothed his hands down his jacket before getting to work on his bow- tie.

“You look handsome.” Laurel said when she stepped out of the bathroom, putting in an earring.

Tommy smiled. “I try not to. It just keeps happening.”  He quipped, looking at her through the mirror.

Laurel chuckled and shook her head. When he was done perfecting his bow, Tommy turned around to look at her. It nearly knocked the wind out of him.

“Wow.” He stammered. “You look amazing.”

Laurel was in a chic red dress, the fabric seemingly floating around her legs as she walked. Her long brown hair was elegantly curled into an up do, her lips covered in a soft pink. Laurel smiled, reaching up to brush some dust off of Tommy’s shoulder.

“Thank you, sweetie.” She cooed, pressing a soft peck on his cheek. She chuckled lightly when she noticed her lipstick had transferred onto his skin. With her thumb, she wiped away the smudge. Tommy smiled looking at the little crease that formed between her eyebrows as she concentrated.

“What do you think of Felicity?” She asked, seemingly out of nowhere but he knew her brain worked too fast for him to catch up with sometimes. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before, so he just went along with it without asking questions.

“I like her.” He said simply. “She makes Oliver smile. Something I haven’t seen in a long time.”

Laurel nodded, looking back up at him. “She seems nice. I think they could be really happy together.”

“Have you seen the way he looks at her? It’s like he’s drowning and she’s oxygen.” Tommy snorted.

Laurel laughed. “Like he’s stranded in a desert and she’s the only water in sight.”

They both chuckled, shaking their heads. Oliver was in way over his head. He was suffering from a case of the full on heart eyes whenever Felicity was around. It was hilarious and also kind of adorable.

“He looks at her the way you look at me.” Laurel muttered, draping her arms around his shoulders.

Tommy hummed appreciatively, leaning down to press his lips against hers.

“You know, at first I thought it was just a fling, but I now, I think she might be exactly what he needs.” Tommy said with a quick shrug.

Laurel nodded in agreement. “We never had that. Oliver and I. And now that I’m with you, I realize how toxic we were for each other. We both wanted things the other couldn’t give us. We were in different places and it only caused conflict. Constantly.” She said, huffing out a breath of air and shaking her head.

Tommy chuckled. “No offense, but that relationship was doomed to crash and burn.”

Laurel laughed, wrapping her arms around Tommy’s shoulders. “Yeah, it was. There’s one thing that it brought me that I’m extremely grateful for.”

“What’s that?” He asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

She smiled, bumping their noses against each other. “You.”

Tommy smirked and once again closed the distance between their lips.

 

* * *

 

Oliver kept shifting his weight between his feet, nervously fiddling with the hem of his suit jacket-sleeve. He felt like he was in high school again, waiting at the bottom of his stairs for his prom date, with the scrutinizing parent’s gaze burning a hole in his back. He was being ridiculous, he knew that, but Felicity brought something out in him that hadn’t been there for a long while, not even when he was with Laurel. It was something he wanted to explore. He’d met her barely two days ago but she intrigued him, excited him in a way he didn’t know was possible. And not just sexually. She was definitely attractive, and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t imagined what it would be like to have her body against his. But, every time he thought of her, his heart swelled. He was already dreading the day she would go home, back to her life. He had to make every second he had left with her count. So, tonight, he was determined to find out if she might feel the same way about him.

The sound of footsteps on the staircase pulled him out of his thoughts. His head whipped around in the direction of the sound and he straightened his back. Thea appeared first, looking beautiful and elegant and way to mature. His little sister was growing up. She winked at him, but barely noticed as Felicity came into view. She took his breath away. He thought she’d been beautiful before, but this, this was something else. She looked ethereal and radiant and god he was going to run out of words.

“Hi.” She said sweetly when she reached the bottom of the stairs, blushing a little.

Oliver couldn’t image the dumbfounded look he must have had on his face in that moment, but everyone seemed very amused by it. Tommy was smirking from ear to ear, Laurel let out a small amused chuckle, Moira looked fondly at the two of them and Thea somehow seemed smug.

“Hi” He stuttered as he stepped closer to her. “You look…wow.”

Felicity ducked her head, her cheeks blushing a little brighter. “Thank you.”

Smiling, Thea wound an arm around her shoulders. “I told you so.”

Oliver helped her into her jacket and offered her his arm, which she gratefully accepted. He felt like he could take on the world with her hand in the crook of his elbow. He smiled at her before they stepped out into the cold, following the family towards the cars.

After copious amounts of champagne, his nerves started calm down a little, and his dance moves became more reasonable. Usually, he hated dancing, but with his arm around her waist and her body close to his, he could suddenly see the appeal as they twirled across the dancefloor.  Felicity was smiling, gracefully gliding as he lead her between the other dancing couples.

“You’re an amazing dancer, Oliver.”

“My mother made me take classes when I was younger. Me and Tommy both. We didn’t really want to go at first, but then we realized ballroom dancing classes are filled with girls.”

Felicity chuckled.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Smoak.” He complimented, twirling her around.

“I have a great lead.” She winked at him.

The music changed, from upbeat jazz to a romantic slow song. They weren’t quite there yet, or at least Oliver got nervous when he thought about it, even though he really wanted to dance with her like that. “Wanna go grab another drink?” He asked.

Felicity nodded, just a hint of disappointment in her eyes that she quickly masked with a smile.

They were on their way when the room fell silent, and Tommy’s voice echoed through the speakers. The both of them turned around, looking back at the dancefloor.

“If I could have everyone’s attention for a moment, please.”

“Laurel. You’re the most amazing woman I have ever met. You’re beautiful, you’re smart. You’re the kind of special person that stays up all night baking gingerbread houses for charity.”

Laurel chuckled, smiling fondly at Tommy.

“And I know that this may seem… sudden, to a lot of people. But not to me.”

He knelt down on one knee in front of her, an audible gasp going through the audience. Oliver stiffened as tommy pulled a velvet box out of his inside pocket. Laurel’s hand came up to cover her mouth in surprise.

“Dinah Laurel Lance. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Tommy asked.

After the initial moment of shock, Laurel nodded. “Yes.” She sighed. “Yes, I would love nothing more.”

Tommy’s smile grew impossibly wider as he took the ring from its bedding and slipped it onto his fiancée’s finger. The crowd cheered, the happy couple embraced and Oliver swallowed down the lump in his throat. He didn’t realize his brother’s relationship with his ex-girlfriend had been that serious. He heard Laurel laughing as Tommy excitedly spun her around. He needed to get away for just a moment. A second to collect himself. He was happy for them, truly, but somehow his stomach had sunk the moment he realized what was going on. He felt like everyone in his family was moving forward with their lives except for him. He was stuck in the same place, running a company he wasn’t interested in running and definitely unlucky in love.

He needed some quiet, so he stepped backwards, turned around and headed out the ballroom.

 

* * *

 

When Felicity turned around, Oliver had disappeared from her side. She frowned, wondering what had happened to him, but when she looked back at Tommy and Laurel in a tight embrace, she understood. With a soft sigh, she went over to congratulate the happy couple. She would give him a moment to sort himself out, he probably needed it.

A few minutes later, she set out to seek him out. She went down unfamiliar looking hallways, searched for him in the hotel lobby, the bar, the restaurant, but she finally found him at the lounge. It was empty, save for Oliver leaning against a pillar, looking at a piece of art hanging from the wall. She doubted it was the artwork that he was thinking about.

She sighed, and slowly made her way over to him. His back was to her as he sipped his scotch. Reaching out, she put a hand on his shoulder.

“Still stings, huh?” She asked quietly.

Oliver turned around to look at her. Really look at her. She felt like his eyes were boring into her soul. Slowly, he shook his head and reached for her hand.

“Not lately.” His voice was gentle.

Felicity glanced down at their linked hands and she could feel her heartbeat fastening in her chest. Oliver put his glass on a side table and held out his free hand.

“Dance with me?” He asked quietly. There wasn’t any music playing, but she accepted anyway. Felicity took his hand and draped her arm over his shoulder. For all that they had danced earlier that night, they had maneuvered their way around the slow waltzes. Always coming up with an excuse to take a break. A visit to the bathroom or the bar or a chat with a family friend.

“Why did you guys break up?” she asked as they swayed to the non-existent music. They looked past each other, their temples almost pressed together.

Oliver sighed. “We weren’t good for each other. We both wanted different things and blamed the other for not being able to give us that. Then my father died, and I realized things needed to change. I hadn’t been feeling like myself for a long time, and that was the first decision that made me feel more like Oliver, and less like the prodigal son.”

“I know it’s hard finding someone you can be yourself with.” She said in an attempt to comfort him, lightly squeezing his shoulder.

He was quiet for a moment. “I feel like myself when I’m around you.”

“Oliver…” she whispered.

He angled his head so he could meet her gaze. “I know, I barely know you. But, there’s just something about you. You went through all this trouble, just to help me.”

A sad smile tugged at her lips before she had to look away. She wanted to tell him she felt the same way. She wanted to kiss him, jump into his arms. But that was crazy. He was Oliver Queen, he would never be with one of his employees. God, why hadn’t she just told him she worked for Queen Consolidated and save them both the trouble.

“Uh-oh.” Oliver muttered

“What?” She asked, brow furrowed. His comment had pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked back up at him and then followed his gaze when she saw his eyes were glued to something hanging above them.

“You said it yourself, we were bound to get caught under the mistletoe at some point.”

His forehead touched hers as he leaned in. He let her make the final decision and even though she knew she shouldn’t, she tilted her head just slightly and allowed their lips to touch. His mouth was soft and warm, his lips less rough than she had expected. She felt his fingers at the nape of her neck, angling her head so he had better access. The kiss made her toes curl. She clutched at his jacket, leaning into his chest as their lips moved together in perfect harmony. Never had she been kissed like that before.


	7. Silent Night

He was warm. And surprisingly soft. She’d expected his lips to be chapped to match his ruggedly handsome exterior, but Felicity was pleasantly surprised. She definitely wouldn’t mind kissing these lips for a very long time. She doubted it ever got boring. Oliver’s hands were warm on her back, his body was radiating with heat and Felicity felt at home. As their lips moved in synchrony, time seemingly stood still. Felicity’s brain had shut itself down to let her enjoy this moment, but it wouldn’t be long before it would reboot itself and make her doubt the decision she’d just made. No matter how enjoyable kissing Oliver Queen –The Oliver Queen. Her boss Oliver Queen. The guy she was lying to, Oliver Queen-  was, that little voice in her brain was currently frantically yelling at her. It wouldn’t be long before her brain took back the control over her body and put a stop to whatever she thought she was doing.

That moment arrived when they had to come up for air. Foreheads pressed together, their breaths mixed as racing heartbeats slowed down little by little. She could feel the flush burning on her cheeks, her lips swollen. Oliver held her against him in a warm embrace she didn’t want to escape from. But what she wanted and what was the right thing to do in this situation weren’t the same thing. Oliver leaned in to kiss her again, but this time, she looked away, pressing her lips in a tight line.

“Oliver, I…” She started.

She felt him pull away. His arms loosened around her waist and his forehead was no longer touching hers. She had to do this quickly, rip off the band aid so it would hurt less for both of them.

“I can’t do this. We shouldn’t…” She was trying to find the right words, but they wouldn’t come.

Carefully, she took a tentative step backwards, Oliver’s hands falling away from her waist altogether, the loss of warmth immediately filling her with regret and sadness. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. She wanted him to be happy, she wanted to be the one to make him happy, but not until they were honest with each other. Not until she’d told him the truth.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped.” He whispered, his voice a little hoarse.

For the first time, she looked at him and it almost broke her heart. So defeated, rejection evident in his eyes it tore at her soul. His lips were swollen, stained with her lipstick, his pupils dilated and his cheeks flushed. She could only imagine what she must’ve looked like if she’d been able to make him look like the mess before her.

She shook her head. “No, you didn’t, but there’s some things I haven’t told you about myself. I never wanted to hurt you, Oliver. Please, just remember that. It wasn’t supposed to go this far. I’m sorry, but I have to go.”

Without giving it another thought, she walked out of the lounge and didn’t look back. She felt the wetness drip onto her cheeks but didn’t allow herself to acknowledge it. She had one goal. Getting the hell out of here, and fast. The situation had gotten way out of hand.

“Felicity, wait!” She heard faintly as she rounded the corner and disappeared into the night.

The drive back to the cabin was a blur. After she’d left Oliver behind, she’d quickly sobered up and asked for her car keys at the valet. The quiet drive was calming, but it left too much room for her to think. The radio only played Christmas songs about love and joy so that didn’t help much either. She focused on the sound of the engine, roaring as she drove up the hill. Luckily, most of the snow had melted, so she wouldn’t get stuck in a similar situation as a few days ago. That tumble had gotten her into this mess but she doubted another one would get her out.

She parked the car in front of the garage and silenced the engine. She sat there for a moment, considering her next move. She knew she was leaving, she’d made that decision before she’d gotten into the car. She was going to pack the few things she had lying upstairs –some clothes, toiletries and Iris’s wedding dress.

She had to protect herself from potential heartbreak, because there was only one way this was going to end. And it wasn’t happily ever after. Resting her head on the steering wheel, she took a deep breath and readied herself to go inside.

The house was just as quiet as the car had been on the way over. The entire Queen family was still enjoying their time at the Winter’s Ball. Tommy and Laurel were probably basking in happiness and each other. She imagined Thea raiding the open bar and dancing with charming bachelors.  Felicity didn’t dare think about Oliver, that would only lead to her regretting her decision and doubting if she did the right thing. Couldn’t have that. She had to protect herself from unavoidable heartbreak.

When she got to the room she’d shared with Oliver, she saw Iris’s wedding dress laying on the bed, neatly pressed and presented in a sheer garment bag. With a sigh, she undid the zipper and ran her fingers over the delicate material. Love tradition? Pfft, it carried bad luck with it, Felicity was sure.

She packed her things quickly, and was about to leave when she spotted the manila folder with Oliver’s business plan inside. Felicity bit her lower-lip. She owed him some kind of explanation, at least. She put her bag and the wedding dress down and sat down behind the desk. She found a scrap piece of paper and a pen and started writing.

 

* * *

 

Oliver stumbled out of the backseat of the car. He slouched, his feet dragging across the slippery pavement as he beelined for the front door of the cabin. He was drunk. Alcohol had seemed like the only solution to the ache in his heart after Felicity had disappeared. He had worried about her. Had she made it home okay? What if something had happened to her and he wasn’t there to help her. Ignoring his family around him, he headed inside and straight up the stairs and to the bedroom he had shared with Felicity. All her things, the few things she had, were gone. He stood, frozen in the center of the room, staring blankly at the emptiness. It felt off without her there to crack jokes or tease him about how much of a softie he actually was. He missed her already.

With a heavy sigh, his intoxicated mind came to the conclusion that the only way he would feel better was to plop down in the center of the bed, muffle his face in the pillow that used to be hers and try to get some sleep. The pillow still smelled like her. He was out cold within a minute, fully dressed, laying atop the covers.

He woke up with a terrible kink in his neck and a hangover like he hadn’t had in years. His sight was foggy and his head felt heavy. With a mouth as dry as the desert, he stumbled off the bed and headed into the ensuite bathroom to splash his face with some water, and hydrate that dry throat. He took a moment to collect his thoughts as he stared at his dripping face in the mirror. Once again, he’d screwed up a relationship before it had even started.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled off his tie and stepped back into the bedroom. That’s when he saw the note lying atop his business proposal on the nightstand on the side of the bed Felicity had favored during her stay. He walked –stumbled, even bumped his toe against the foot of the bed- over,  and took the note in his hands. He had to concentrate real hard to keep the words on the page in focus.

_Oliver,_

_I’m sorry. This must seem sudden to you. I never should have let it get this far. I haven’t been honest with you. We’ve grown closer over the weekend and I want to save us both the pain of letting whatever we have between us become something more than it can be: an employer-employee platonic relationship. I don’t wanna lie to you anymore and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I have yet to figure out why I didn’t._

_Your father hired me straight out of MIT because he believed I could make a difference at his company. It would be disrespectful of me to disregard the rules he set about inter-office relationships._

_I’m sorry I had to leave like this, but it’s for the better this way. I don’t know if I’d be able to say goodbye to you in person.  If only we had met under different circumstances._

_It would be a shame to see you waste your potential because you think someone’s not going to approve._

_Felicity_

He sighed. It wasn’t something he’d done, after all. Relief washed over him, but soon disappeared as he realized Felicity had made her decision. Just because for once, he hadn’t been a dick, didn’t mean he’d get to be with her. The pit in his stomach grew wider and deeper. Felicity was different than women he’d dated before. He’d never felt this defeated when the relationship hadn’t worked out. If you could call what they’d had even a relationship.

He’d noticed a shadow watching over him from the corner of his eye. He hadn’t heard her come in, but that didn’t really matter.

“Did you know?” Oliver asked without looking up from the scribbly lines on the piece of legal pad paper. “That she works for Queen Consolidated.”

Moira let out a low chuckle. “Of course I did. She’s one of our brightest IT technicians. Has such a bright future ahead of her.” She smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Why didn’t you say anything? You know dad’s rule about in-office relationships.” He asked, turning his head -getting painfully reminded of the strain in his neck- to look at his mother who sat down beside him.

“Oliver, some things are more important than rules. I’ve seen you smile more often in this past weekend than in the last few months combined.” Moira said fondly.

“Your father was a good man, and a great businessman, but he wasn’t always right. If he was still here, he would tell you the same thing I’m about to tell you.”

“Which is?” Oliver asked, eyebrow hiking up on his forehead.

Moira smiled softly. “Don’t let this one slip through your fingers. She’s special.”

They were silent for a moment, before Oliver finally confessed in a low, hushed voice. “We weren’t really a couple.”

Moira nodded slowly. “I figured, but my advice still stands.”

He thought it over for a moment, as well as he could in his current state. He didn’t want to let go. He wasn’t ready for their story to be over yet. If only he would have the chance to see Felicity ever again. If only she would even agree to meet him if he would ask. If only she would want to give a relationship with him a shot.

But where to start…

 

* * *

 

“I don’t think Barry’s family will notice.”

Iris West was a lot of things, a kickass investigative journalist, a good friend, a soon-to-be wife, a loving daughter and an awesome sister. One thing that she was not, was stupid.

“There are no sleeves.” She stated as Felicity pulled her wedding dress from the garment bag and held it out for her to inspect. Hideous at it had been at her final fitting a week ago, there was

“But the smudge is out.” Felicity squeaked, awkward apologetic smile on her face.

Iris looked her best friend in the eye. Was she really going there. C’mon Felicity that was beneath you.

“I love you?” Felicity tried.

Iris snickered and took a good look at the dress, pondering it over for a while. “Honestly, I think it looks great. Sleeves or no poofy-sleeves.”

Felicity sighed in relief, pumping a celebratory fist in the air. Iris let out a laugh. She had to admit, she was kind of relieved. The dress looked so much better than the 80’s monstrosity Barry’s mother had turned it into. She’d been feeling really awful about one day having to look back at her wedding pictures and seeing that horrible dress. Iris didn’t know what exactly had happened that Felicity had felt the need to basically redesign the entire thing in the span of four days, but she found herself not really wanting to know. She could get married in a dress that she actually loved while still continuing the love tradition. For that, she was forever grateful.

“But, more importantly, this dress, this love tradition lead you to your perfect man.” Iris said excitedly, grinning up at her best friend.

Felicity groaned and rolled her eyes. “And then I ruined it, like I always do.” She said, plopping down on the couch and crossing her arms over her chest.

 “At least you’re not dramatic about it.” Iris huffed and sat down next to her. She sighed and put a hand on Felicity’s knee. “I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you this past week. I’ve been a horrible friend. You needed me and I was busy yelling at dumb caterers and deciding between two slightly different colors of white.”

That got a smile out of Felicity. “It’s okay, I understand. I had the worst timing to fall in love with my unattainable billionaire boss.”

Iris leaned a little closer and wiggled her eyebrows. “Seems to me he was super attainable for you.” She chuckled.

Felicity glared at her.

“Seriously, how do you feel?”

Felicity groaned again. “Guilty, ashamed, broken..”

Iris pursed her lips. “Well maybe then it’s…”

“Depressed, awful, angry…” Felicity continued.

“I totally get it.” Iris nodded.

“Lonely, sad, frustrated.”

Iris rolled her eyes. “I…”

“Wistful, anxious, stupid.” Felicity sighed.

Shaking her head, Iris took hold of both of Felicity’s hands. “Okay, that’s enough, now you’re getting into thesaurus territory. I’m gonna stop you right there.”

Felicity glanced up at her best friend with sad puppy-dog eyes. “Heartbroken.” She squeaked.

Iris sighed, looking her in the eye for a moment and pulling her in for a hug. “I’m sorry honey.”

They sat like that for a while, Iris could sense it was what Felicity needed most right now, but as she glanced over her best friend’s shoulder, she spotted a few of the leftover wedding invitations laying on the side table. That sparked an idea. If Felicity wasn’t willing to fight for the possibility of a great relationship with Oliver, than she was going to have to. That’s what best friends do for each other. After all, Felicity was the reason she met Barry.


	8. Epilogue: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

Felicity watched from the edge of the dance floor as Barry and Iris swayed to the gentle music. They looked so in love it was bound to have major cavities the next time she’d go to the dentist. The wedding had been beautiful, every little detail worked to perfection, not a flower out of place. Iris had made sure of that. She and Barry had gotten married in a quaint little chapel on the mountain before leading the small army of guests to the reception venue, a cabin-style hotel with a ballroom looking out over the snowy mountains. She’d be lying if she hadn’t imagined –on multiple occasions during the ceremony- if she and Oliver might have had a future like Iris and Barry. She would’ve like to be able to find out. Felicity sighed, taking a sip of her champagne, trying to tell herself she’d made the right decision by breaking it off with him. It had been almost a week since she’d seen Oliver. If he’d really disagreed with her, or actually cared, he would have reached out to her. Right?!

Felicity looked down, she couldn’t blame him for her unhappiness. She would just have to own up to her choice –which might have been a big mistake- and move on with her life. There was no way a relationship between her and a guy like Oliver Queen would have worked out on the long run.

Which was why the face she spotted making its way through the crowd towards her side of the dance floor surprised her so much. She took a deep breath, and waited until she felt a familiar warmth radiation of off the person who’d come to stand next to her.

“How did you know where to find me?” She said, without looking away from the happy couple.

“I had SCPD put out an APB on you.” Oliver chuckled.

Felicity scoffed and quirked an eyebrow at him. She had to swallow down “Very funny.”

“No, I uh, found this in the mail a few days ago.” He said as he reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a piece of paper Felicity had become very familiar with over the past few months. She’d helped decide the font, the colors, the paper quality and so many other things she didn’t even want to think about anymore. It was a wedding invitation. Iris must’ve sent it to him.

“Oh no she didn’t.” Felicity murmured, more to herself than to Oliver.

“She did. Even left me a very convincing note.” Oliver explained.

Her mouth fell open a little bit. As she turned her head to scowl at her best friend, her gaze was met with smiling eyes. Iris winked at her and held up an encouraging thumbs up. Felicity chuckled and rolled her eyes before looking back at Oliver. His gaze had followed hers, and he was smiling.

“The dress looks a lot better than the last time I saw someone wearing it.” Oliver teased.

Felicity nodded, small smirk on her face. “It does, thank you for that. And I’m sorry about leaving.”

Oliver sighed, hand reaching out to touch her arm. “It’s okay. I may have gotten a bit carried away with the whole fake-dating with real feelings thing.

She’d be lying if she denied the fact that his touch gave her goosebumps up her arm and a delightful shiver down her spine.

“Oliver, we can’t…” She started.

He stopped her before she could say anything else. “I quit my job.”

Felicity’s eyes went wide and she almost dropped her flute of champagne in surprise. “What?! Are you crazy?! You didn’t do that for me, did you? Because I’m all about romantic gestures but that’s too much pressure, Oliver.”

He put his hands on her upper arms, steadying her as she collected her scrambled thoughts. He shook his head and smiled a little at her reaction. “Calm down. I didn’t do it for you, I did it because of you.”

Felicity looked even more confused.

Oliver sighed and smiled at her. “You inspired me to follow my passion. Last week I met up with contractors and people at the mayor’s office and it looks like my restaurant is going to be a reality.”

“Wow, I’m so happy for you.” Felicity said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “What about your family?”

“They’re all surprisingly supportive. Mom is gonna run the company until Thea is out of college. With some assistance until she can manage on her own, she’ll be the youngest fortune 500 company CEO this country has ever seen.”

Felicity sighed and smiled softly. “That’s wonderful. I’m sure she’s gonna be an amazing boss.”

Oliver reached for her hand. “I know things got a bit awkward between us, but I care about you, Felicity. You were the first person in a long time that I could be myself around and I’m not ready to let you go. I wanna give us a real shot if you’d be willing.”

She smiled. “Oliver, ever since I met you, my life has been turned upside down. Quite literally.” She chuckled and took a deep breath. “You opened up my heart in a way I didn’t even know was possible.”

Felicity threw her hands up in defeat. Why on earth had she just confessed that. She’d put her heart on her sleeve and taken a leap of faith.

“Is that a yes?” He asked, leaning a little closer.

Felicity nodded, smirking. “Yes. And I have a pretty good idea of where we could start.”

She let go of one of his hands and reached up to cup his cheek. Taking a step closer and pushing up on her tiptoes, Felicity pressed her lips ever so gently against his. Oliver took a moment to respond, but soon wound his free hand around her waist and pulled her against him, angling his head so he had better access. He hummed against her lips, deepening the kiss. Her arm wound around his neck. She could kiss him forever and still not get enough of it. So that’s exactly what she did.


End file.
